<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team RWBY' Birthday gifts by MelaniaGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526685">Team RWBY' Birthday gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelaniaGreen/pseuds/MelaniaGreen'>MelaniaGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Trans Weiss Schnee, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelaniaGreen/pseuds/MelaniaGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of team RWBY's birthday and what they give each others after half a year of putting their life on the line for each others at Beacon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Weiss' Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a new self serving fanfic.<br/>My rotted brain could only think "what would team RWBY give each other?" this last Christmas. But since there isn't any "canon" Christmas I thought birthdays were nice.<br/>Each chapter is going to be one birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May15th</p><p>Today is her birthday. It’s really her own birthday this time. No galas to show her off while she wanted nothing more than to be seen by no one, not even herself. No meetings with other people from old families to negotiate contracts and “reinforce bounds”. No date set up with some heiress usually a few years older than she was. Some of those had been decent experiences, though they didn’t manage to keep friends and run away to beacon at the same time.</p><p>Blake had taken her aside a month ago. “Weiss, do you want me to tell the rest of the team your birthday is next month?” Weiss straightened-her father would be proud-but it was not unusual for Blake to be this…blunt, which she first thought was rudeness. It was one of her own misconceptions about Blake that she had to question after their “argument” that had somehow resulted in two teams fighting an Atlas military robot in the street. She had a lot to learn about faunus now that she realized how little she knew.</p><p>She took a calming breath while letting a small smile across her face. “I guess the white fang would keep tabs on my family, we always lost one or two <em> disagreeable </em> people after the public galas.” Blake’ has the decency to look away, though she doesn’t look that torn about it. Weiss wouldn’t want her to be anyway. “You can tell them if you want though I’d prefer if it stays between <em> us </em>.” She wanted a small party, if any at all, and telling more people would put it at risk.</p><p>Blake nodded in response. “Okay, do you want any gifts? I don’t think any of us has the means to make <em> grandiose </em> ones but it’s the intention that matters.”</p><p>Weiss thinks for a bit before nodding with a smile.” As long as you don’t ruin yourself, I’ll very much appreciate that.</p><p> </p><p>And so here she was, surrounded by her friends who offered her so much already just by being here. But they each had a present at their side.  They already had taken the evening off their usual study session. They took time together in the school kitchen to cook a cake together. Though it was more Yang leading Ruby and Blake while Weiss was kept far away. She wasn’t good in the kitchen for anything that didn’t involve cutting and making brownies didn’t involve a lot of cutting. She still appreciated her team banter and -probably- fake anger from Yang leading two people with one of them making some chocolate disappear each time she went by and the other one more used to cooking on campfires than with an oven.</p><p>She had blown her candles, she was 18. She had made it for one more year. The most stressful year of her life, the one where she had come closest to death on multiple occasions, the one with the most panic attack she ever had: the best year of her life. She had friends who <em> saw her </em> as she was, not the shadow she casted. She had become a better person with their help and, while she still had a long way to go, she wasn’t alone on this hard path.</p><p>Now she was waiting for the result of a three-way rock-paper-scissor to see who was going to offer their gift first. Though she was getting a bit impatient, her arms crossed against her chest which sends a small burst of serotonin to her brain as she feels the changes her medicine already made to her body. Vale’s local Clinique’s very own gift.</p><p> She’s startled by a heavy sigh from Yang as her paper is viciously sliced by Blake’s scissor. Ruby let out a yawn “Finally! I thought you would never break out of the scissor duel”. Yang started to smirk and open her mouth but her crass joke was murdered by Weiss and Blake’s piercing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The panther seemed a little sheepish as she handed over her gift to Weiss. It was clearly wrapped by someone who’s not experienced in making them since it looked like her own attempt at wrapping. The shape and weight suggested a medium sized book. Though she hid it under her “mask”, she was praying it wasn’t one of the novels the panther read in her free time. She didn’t share Blake’s <em> gusto </em> for raunchy romance. Delicately she opened the wrappings without tearing it apart to the exasperation of both sisters.</p><p>The book looked a bit weird if she was honest. The leather binding seemed to be glued <em> on </em> a book instead of being original to the book. It seemed to be handmade which seemed ludicrous. Her gaze wandered to Blake, but she only looked a bit stressed, her ears agitated on her head. The book didn’t have a title written on it, so she had no choice but to open it on the first page.</p><p>“A small introduction to faunus history and culture by Blake Belladonna”. Weiss' eyes widened as she read the title. With a small cough Blake made sure she paid heard “You said some time ago that you’d like to know more about faunus history to not fuck up again. There isn’t really any good book in Vale written by Faunus on the topic so…I did it myself. I’m sorry for the quali- “Weiss stopped her by placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.</p><p>“It’s wonderful Blake, thank you for taking time to make this for me. It could be just a pile of paper stapled together, it’s what’s inside that matter. Though I understand better why you looked so tired since last month.” Blake had the decency to blush and look a bit cheapish at the accusation.</p><p>Looking at her other friend's reaction it was pretty obvious the three of them hadn’t shared their ideas while making their gifts. Yang seemed happy, though the brawler probably didn’t see the point of offering books, it was a gift made by Blake herself. Ruby seems to share the sentiment, but Weiss can see a glint of panic in her silver eyes, maybe she was afraid her gift wouldn’t hold up. She didn’t need to be afraid. Anything coming from Ruby would be a great gift.</p><p> </p><p>It was Yang’s turn and it was a much larger wrapping, a better wrapped one as well. It was probably some kind of small painting with something of this shape. Weiss slowly unwrapped the gift, a bit too slowly for Yang judging by the tapping of her finger on the table. The gift unravels and she mentally pats herself on the back as the shape of a frame appears.</p><p>When she sees what’s inside said frame, she freezes. Her eyes sting and grow hot as she sees the frame contains a collage of pictures. Most of them have been taken in the little time they had together. She <em> hates </em>pictures of her. A lot of those taken of her show somebody else, some boy who’s playing pretend, so his father doesn’t punish him further. Even those not taken for tabloids, those taken by would be friends just triggered her dysphoria that much more.</p><p>The first picture she recognizes had been taken in front of the ruined paladin. Their first fight has a team who worked hand in hand, it was also the first time she had worn her skirt in public. She had worn a combat skirt before, but it was while surrounded by other hunters in training who didn’t care which gear you wore as long as you could handle a grimm. Ruby had managed to coax her enough to get her in Vale with her skirt. She was terrified but she did it and Sun had taken a family photo.</p><p>Three of the five pictures were taken with each member of her team. One picture of her and Blake reading next to each other on Blake’s bed bathe in sunlight. Both of them smiled in the picture which made it a pretty rare occurrence since both of them kept most of their emotion close to their chest. The picture with Yang was taken after a sparring session, both looking disheveled and sweaty. Yet both of them have a smirk on their face probably preparing for another round. The one with Ruby was the only one she didn’t smile in. She looked focused while Ruby smiled wide in that charming way that could disarm anyone.  They were sitting in front of each other, Ruby doing an over the top make up for Weiss while she tries to understand what the girl is doing.</p><p>She can feel tears welling up in her eyes already, but she manages to hold them in to ask the single question she has for the last picture. “But how?” She could recognize this picture between a million with how much time she has spent looking at it. The picture had been taken by her mother when she was still sober most of the day on a business trip from her father that they weren’t needed for. It was a picture of her and Winter, it was the last picture taken with Winter before she was disowned, and the first picture Winter took with her sister. Winter had given a dress from when she was Weiss’s age and tried her best with her very limited knowledge of make up and they had taken a picture that was her most precious possession. There were only two examples of this very picture and the one that wasn’t in her locker was in a special operative in Atlas.</p><p>Yang’s smile was forced, probably to hide her concern, as she answered. “I hope you’re not too angry. I saw you looking at this picture when you thought you were alone and…I took a picture of the picture and got some help from Velvet to develop the pictures on nice paper. I made her swear secrecy though, and I don’t peg her as someone who would betray that trust.” Yang looks both embarrassed and her eyes dart around to avoid facing Weiss' inquisitive stare.</p><p> “Thank you, Yang…Don’t look through my belongings again though.” Weiss wipes at her eyes as she holds the frame closer, giving each picture a more thorough look “It does look better.” She carefully places the frame on her bed while already thinking where she could put the small frame in their limited sleeping quarter. It left only Ruby’s gift which she hid behind her back like a child. So, it was a small gift, with some luck Weiss would manage to hold her tears despite her team’s best effort to offer really touching gifts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked a bit uncomfortable or guilty, it reminded Weiss of the look she had when a family size box of cookies had emptied in one afternoon despite promising to let some of them for the rest of the team. “I swear I didn’t copy Blake’s idea! We just had similar ideas, though not on the same subject at least.” Weiss tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. A book then, probably on another topic since Ruby probably didn’t have any more knowledge on Faunus. She decided to hold her hand across the table, waiting for Ruby to give the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hesitates and fiddles a bit before handing what looks like a medium sized sketchbook, it wasn’t even wrapped. It didn’t have fake leather has decoration; it didn’t have any decoration for that matter. Though it looked brain new, Weiss supposed it was filled as she took the gift. She knew Ruby did some drawing, she had to do her own design when tinkering and weapon building after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the book, the first page said “Return to team RWBY if found! WE WILL KNOW IF YOU LOOK THROUGH IT!” Weiss chuckled lightly as she turned the page. Her breath catches in her throat as she reads the title. Turning the page reveals just text, the pages after that are text with an illustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby seems to be stressed by the silence, so she talks to explain “You told me you didn’t have much time with your sister and even then your father wouldn’t have let you “experiment” much with your presentation. And I know I had a lot of questions when I wasn’t out. I felt really dumb for having to ask something that every girl knew already and without Yang…I would probably have done some dumb stuff because no one could answer me. So, I made some drawings and some text to answer those questions in case you were in the same situation and didn’t know how to ask.” The smile was back again on the sweet girl's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss got up, the legs of her chair scratching against the ground beneath. She took few deliberate steps toward Ruby who looked as if she was going to turn into petals at any moment or get yelled at thoroughly. The small girl jumped as Weiss’s arm wrapped around Ruby in a tight hug. The first hug Weiss had initiated with Ruby since they met. Ruby was all too happy to give the hug back as her arm warmed the Ice Queen. She barely made out the mumbled “Thank you. Thank you, a lot Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s answer dealt the killing blow to her hot eyes. “Thank you for being Weiss with us. Happy birthday Weiss!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blake's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby as a surprise when she does the midyear check up on her teammates, they have a surprise birthday to make as fast as possible!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a bit less happy with this chapter.<br/>Next one might be delayed by a week since my brain just didn't work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby was checking on her team when she noticed it. As a team leader, she had more info on her team that they did since she was supposed to be the one organizing team activities and balancing their life. She was very surprised when she saw that Blake’s age had changed since she had checked each profile at the beginning of the year. She wouldn’t have noticed if she didn’t need to do a check up on each of her team's individual profiles on her scroll every six months, it’s not like she couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they were new things to consider for team organization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they had missed Blake’s birthday. Despite her bad memory, she was sure she had never been told when that was. They had grown closer since the beginning of the year, but Blake barely talked at this time. Her birthday was probably early in the year then. It didn’t matter at the moment; she had a late birthday to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>June 17</span>
  <span>th</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was calm. Too calm. Blake was walking back to their dorm from the library. All of her team was supposed to be in the dorms, Weiss helping Yang and Ruby on a bonus assignment they had asked Oobleck for to get more credit in history since they hadn’t been doing well in his class before Weiss started helping instead of sighing dramatically when they complained about not understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blake couldn’t hear any sound. Now that her ears were out all the time, it was a lot easier to hear now. Her faunus trait made it slightly overwhelming most of the time even. She could usually hear her teammates when she was in the corridor, they weren’t exactly quiet if they didn’t need to be. The fact they couldn’t hear bickering was a first clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she was in front of the door, it was even more worrying.  No voice, no sound of pen scratching on paper. Even when she pressed her ear against the door, she couldn’t hear the tapping of Ruby or Weiss’s nail against their scroll screen. She could only hear some ruffling of fabric but that could be an open window. Why would the window be open though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had they come back? Had he found her? Had they taken her teammates in retaliation? Attacking a team of huntresses’ trainees in the middle of an academy was high risk but the white fang had four months to plan it. He had probably waited for an opportunity where the three of them were alone. Her hand went to Gambol without thinking but it was in her locker. She couldn’t go back for it though, her friends might need her, if it wasn’t too late already. She pressed the handle while steadying herself for what could be behind this door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door slowly, the whole room was plunged into darkness, but it didn’t matter to her. The light turned on, blinding her for a second. Two small explosions rang out as she entered the room. She should have thought of an ambush! She didn’t feel her aura flare to block incoming projectiles though. Her vision cleared up again and she was surrounded by…confetti? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” her three teammates were safe and sound and yelling in her ears. She let out a breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding. Everything was fine. She allowed herself to smile at her friend's silliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang spoke first “Ruby told us we had missed your birthday when she did the mid year checkup, so we thought we would throw a late party.” The room was indeed in the same set up as they were for Weiss’s birthday. A homemade cake waiting for them in the middle of the table with eighteen candles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to, you know?” She didn’t protest much more as she was sat at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we wanted to! We did that on short notice though.” Ruby looked sheepish as she smiled, already hiding her hand behind her back for rock, paper, scissors. It was a tradition then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake forced a bigger smile on her face, she had to force herself to show emotion, her team leader needed reassurance. “I’m sure your gifts will be amazing; they are going to be since you took time to think about what I would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight blush crossed three faces as her smile died down to a more natural small grin. Yang was first this time, Ruby second and Weiss last. They expedited the candle blowing and cake eating. She was curious about the gift if she was honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang handed her a small box; it wasn’t the right size, but Blake couldn’t stop herself.” You could have invited me for dinner before proposing Yang.”  Delivering that with a straight face wasn’t easy. She was already unwrapping the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but you’ll have to wait a bit more for that panther, can’t shackle this dragon down yet.” She rolled her eyes as she finished unwrapping the paper. It really looked like a jewel box. “It’s not much, but I had no time for planning this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the box revealed a pair of identical bracelets. They were quite thick with a line dug in the middle of two silvery metal halves. The box also contained four little bags with tiny amounts of dust of each type. Blake looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow. “The bracelets have a small dust compartment and a button to change color. It changes the color of the bracelet. I thought it would be useful since you have a hard time showing emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded at the explanation and smiled. “It’s a good idea Yang, we’ll have to figure out a color code though. It might be useful to communicate without sound during missions too.” Looking over at their team leader, Ruby seemed more jealous of the gift than really thinking about tactical implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you like it Blakey!” Yang’s smile could probably warm the whole room, at least it warmed Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was next when she focused back. “Sorry! I got a bit lost in my head. Here you go Blake, it’s a gift from me and Weiss.” A wrapped gift this time, though it was clearly someone who was still learning. With how dexterous Ruby was with a wielding tool it was a wonder how wrapping paper could defeat her. Blake bowed to both girls as she took the gift and made short work of the wrapping. A larger box, but it still looked like jewelry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her suspicion was confirmed when she opened the box. Her shock must have been readable on her face since she heard Ruby squeal. In the cushioned box rested two ears decorations: half circles of silver with purple gems ,at the end of each side that were closed by a small rod. Blake had seen a number of those decorations in Menagerie, but it was incredibly hard to find those types of jewelry that she could afford, in any other kingdom. Weiss spoke up as Blake continued gawking “Ruby had seen some other faunus with decoration on their trait and designed some for you. She asked if I could provide the funds for them, and I was more than happy to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake gasped audibly at this. Ruby had made those especially for her. Taking them in her hands she could feel the small impurities and the indentation where the gems had been embedded in the metal. They weren’t perfect. Neither was she. And they were made for her by her friend. This was a lot. She wiped a small tear from her right eye. “Thank you both. They are amazing.” She put her new jewels on. It felt a bit weird to have things attached around her ear but not unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A polite cough brought her attention back to Weiss who was holding what looked like a letter. “It’s a small gift in my opinion, but I wanted to give something on my own.” She accepted the letter with a curious look at the heiress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the letter expecting to see a text but found a check. Her first thought was that she didn’t need a hand out as her brow furrowed. But she decided to give the heiress a chance and took the check to verify what was on it. It was signed with Weiss deadname, though she lost the ability to read as she went over it, and it was addressed to…the White Paw?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This charity was a lot less known than its violent sister. It was harder to pin the blame on a charity that gave help to impoverished Faunus family even if that didn’t stop people from complaining that the charity didn’t give equally to humans. It was always people who had more money than most chapters that seemed to complain -not so- surprisingly. She remembered talking briefly about it in her gift to Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it was a donation to a charity. That was much better in Blake’s mind. But how much would Weiss give to a charity that she probably despised a few months ago? The white paw wasn’t even allowed to operate within Atlas due to “concern about donation from terrorist organization”. She looked at the number and stopped. That couldn’t be right, Weiss had written way too many zeros, she just had to check the number written and she’d see the real amount. It was the same. She tried to ask if it was right, her mouth opening and closing a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss seemed to pick up on the silent question. “Yes, this is the real amount. Though it is not directly my money. I’ve used some of the mandatory economic lessons my father forced me to have to “borrow” some money from one of the SDC screen companies. It shouldn’t be possible to trace it back to me, but even if someone managed to, the bad publicity would hurt the company more than this sum. I just waited for your approval to give the check, since you probably know more about the White Paw than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, this was real. It could probably fund the Vale chapter for the rest of the year. Even for Weiss that sum couldn’t be negligible, it couldn’t be for anyone. “I know you have money Weiss, but that’s still a lot, especially if your father learns about his second daughter.” The money would help a lot of people, but it couldn’t come at the cost of someone's livelihood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, she had probably thought of that question before and planned an answer. “Thank you for your concern, but I have funds outside of my father's grasp and it’s more than enough to live comfortably for a while. I think my family name also owes a great debt to every faunus and I have a debt to you. I’m not trying to buy myself a conscience, but I can try to repair some of the wrong my family has done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake's first instinct was to argue that it wasn’t enough. Her brain managed to stop herself from saying something dumb. Weiss had said racist things in the past and her family name was still very much profiteering from her people second class citizen status. But Weiss was trying to be better and using what power she had to help mend some of the wounds that were done in the name of profit. So, she nodded and offered a genuine smile. “Thank you, Weiss. This will help a lot of people that really need it.” She could see a faint smile on the heiress face and a pink tint on her snow-white cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang tried to imitate Weiss' polite cough, it came out a lot louder and sounded a lot like someone really coughing. “Now Blake, can we please know your birthday before next year? Pretty please?” Ruby was next to her sister, nodding as she spoke, scroll in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiled. She was more than happy to share the real one to them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>